firefandomcom-20200223-history
Coquitlam Fire and Rescue
History Fire Stations 'Apparatus roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' (Town Centre) - 1300 Pinetree Way Built 1987 Expanded 2010 :Engine 1 (421) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1750/525/50F) (SN#29235-01) :Engine 12 (445) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson (1750/500/50F) (SN#94116KFNE95002815) :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Rescue-1-by-Shane-MacKichan.jpg Rescue 1 (412)] - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (625/250/8F) (SO#851) :HazMat 1 (478) - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500 / Grumman Olson Support & Supply :Brush 1 (402) - 2009 Ford F-250 4x4 / ? Brush truck :ATV 1 (471) - 20?? Polaris Ranger :Car 1 (434) - 20?? Ford Expedition :Special Operations Trailer (491) - 200? Wells Cargo Trailer :Emergency Shelter Transport Unit (494) - 200? Wells Cargo Trailer :High Angle Rescue trailer :Car (4003) - 2016 Ford Police Interceptor Utility :Car (4002) - 2016 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 2' (Mariner) - 775 Mariner Way Built 1991 :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Engine-2-by-Shane-MacKichan.jpg Engine 2 (460)] - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#500101) :Engine 2 (422) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1750/525/50F) (SN#29235-02) (Not yet in service) :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Ladder-2-by-Shane-MacKIchan.jpg Ladder 2 (413)] - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/250/25A/125' RM) (SO#4067) (ex-Ladder 1) :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Rescue-2-by-Shane-MacKichan.jpg Rescue 2 (414)] - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (625/250/8F) (SO#892) :Unit 433 – 2006 Ford E350 Van w/ Rescue Boat 'Fire Station 3' (Austin Heights) - 428 Nelson St. Built 1989 :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Engine-3-by-Shane-Mackichan.jpg Engine 3 (467)] - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#500201) :Engine 3 (423) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1750/525/50F) (SN#29235-03) (Not yet in service) :Quint 5(438) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/400/50A/55' RM) (SN#806230) 'Fire Station 4' (North East) - 3501 David Ave. Built 2015 :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Engine-4-by-Shane-MacKichan.jpg Engine 4 (437)] - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#807230) :Engine 4 (424) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1750/525/50F) (SN#29235-04) (Not yet in service) :Engine 14 '(444) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#94116KFNE95002780) :'Light Attack 4 (417) - 2014 Ford F-550 4x4 / Hub (250/160/5A) (SN#5565-1180) :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Tender-4-by-Shane-MacKichan.jpg Tender 1 (411)] - 2012 Freightliner M2 114SD / American LaFrance (420/2500/20A) Station/assignment Unknown :[http://bcfiretrucks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Coquitlam-Ladder-1-by-Shane-MacKichan1.jpg Ladder 1 (431)] - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/275/25A/100' MM Platform) (SN#608050) (''Damaged after burning truck rolled into side)'' :Command - 2006 Ford F550XLT SD 4x4 / ITB :(451) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/50A/CAFS) (SN#509290) (Ex- Engine 1) :Spare (443) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#94116KFNE95002775) :(482) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson walk-in hazmat (SN#96150IEOY973005) (Former rescue) :Parade (427) - 1951 Pontiac Ambulance ("Grey Ghost") :Parade - 1929 GMC / LaFrance pumper (420/150) (SN#G-293) (ex-Riverview Hospital) Retired Apparatus :(481) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Anderson walk-in heavy rescue (SN#96150IEOY973010) (Traded to Safetek) :(450) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson pumper (1500/500/25F) (SN#94116KFNE95002820) :(477) - 1995 Ford E250 command :(476) - 1995 Ford E250 command :(442) - 1992 Simon Duplex D4900 / Anderson / Bronto platform (-/-/111' tower) (SN#91095JEOY92002420) :(473) - 1992 GMC C2500 Suburban utility :(463) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1070) (Donated to Watch Lake-North Green Lake Fire Department) :(462) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#1065) (Donated to Greeny Lake Volunteer Fire Department Society) :(449) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Pierreville / Anderson / HUB refurb (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#PFT-1318) (Donated to Interlakes Volunteer Fire Department) :(440) - 1985 Mack MR686P / Pierreville / Anderson (-/-/100') :(464) - 1983 Ford Econoline E350 Command :(466) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#790) (ex-BCBC Riverview Hospital) (Donated to East Francois Lake Fire Department) :(459) - 1982 GMC Sierra 3500 4X4 w/ Canopy :(458) - 1982 Ford C900 / Hub walk-in heavy rescue :(454) - 1977 Ford Econoline 4x4 Command Unit :(451) - 1976 Ford C / Commercial Truck equipment unit :(448) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500)(SN#PFT-586) (Traded to Anderson) :(447) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500)(SN#PFT-585) (Traded to Anderson) :(446) - 1975 International Hendrickson / Pierreville pumper (1050/500)(SN#PFT-462) (Donated to Sunshine Valley) :(443) - 1975 Ford Econoline Ambulance :(441) - 1972 Ford C904 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T72-204) :(439) - 1970 IHC-CO8190 / HUB / Grove aerial (-/-/100' MM) (Sold to Sidney Fire Rescue) :1970 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1250/300) (ex-BCBC Riverview Hospital) :(436) - 1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (625/500) :(435) - 1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (625/500) (Sold to Malakwa Volunteer Fire Department) :(433) - 1962 Ford F350 / Custom Engineering walk in rescue (VA 182) :(432) - 1961 International V196 / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (Sold Chimney/Felker Lake Fire Department) (VA 183) :(431) - 1959 International TravelAll Rescue (VA 186) :(429) - 1957 Ford F750 Big Job / LaFrance pumper (625/?) (SN#F-2963) (VA 184) :1955 International R186 / LaFrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2117) 'External Links' *Coquitlam Fire & Rescue *Coquitlam Firefighters (IAFF Local 1782) 'Station Map' Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus